Chains of Destiny
by Yami Salem
Summary: Each person is born with they soul formed, destiny is unforgiving, so your path is carved on stone, and mine is destined to be mislead on rotten actions, but could it be the key to free me is on another person. Humans Tree Friends.
1. Locked Destiny

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**First person PoV and H********umanized.**

* * *

Is such crazy world, you either born luck or you are on a pinch, this is my case, I brush my hair out of my face, is a strange shade of green, to see the guard of the cell opening the bars. Both of his hand out, this is kind funny but he got a white mark on his, or at least what there was of it, arm. This make him a luck one, or so I guess.

"Lockluster, Flippy Lockluster you are being released, not that scum like you deserves freedom." The guard gave me an angry look, well I think people like him don't need to think about my feelings anyway, such disgusting nature the one of this world.

"Might I know why, Handy"? His face distort in a disgusted grimace, not giving another look or reason why I am free, he took me out of the prison, and got back to it dark corridors.

I look onward to see a angry Spencer, he usually bills me out, but rarely ever look happy to do so, I think I should be more grateful to him, even after he have left the Orphanage Happy Tree, I was the only one of our branch not to be adopted.

"Hey, Spencer thanks for...you know." I look down trying to avoid eye contact, I wonder how much is he mad at me, putting his hands on my shoulders trying to find words.

"Flippy, why you keep doing this, can't you just lay down, I know that you have been through a lot, but is no reason to go bar in bar, breaking down, and ending up hurting someone, especially when...you know, your soul is...at the point." His voice sounds dreary, I know that everything he feels for me is pity.

I look at him, is no use, the guy have charisma, I give a friendly punch on him, and walk away no words needed, Spencer know better who I am by now.

"Mister Keylight, the car is waiting for you, is your friend going with us?" I look back, this must be his new secretary, is a slim girl with lilac hair tied up in a bun and bangs at the sides. She is probably cute, the mark on her hands show a common heritage, probably her first job judging by her age.

"See you, Mister Keylight." I give him a smug smile, the mockery of this title goes way back, and he don't see to mind, but by the look in the girl's face she is less than pleased.

"Watch you mouth..." The girl started, I turned around putting a grin on my face and inclining me towards her, a gesture which made her give some steps behind. Spencer calmly put his hand between me and her, for the sake of saying so since I am at least five meters from them.

"Ms: Flecy, please, I don't mind." Then Spencer gave her that look, the one that he always give when he is trying to calm someone down, the same one he used to give to his foster mother when I went to visit.

"Bu-but sir...people like him...they shouldn't be allowed to..." The girl kept babbling, giving an uneasy look to me, like most people.

"Lammy, please don't act like that, he is a close friend of mine." Giving a final look to me while I show to her a little penknife, which made her yelp, I can't help but laugh at this, is really amusing what a little mark can do for your presence...Eyes on the ground, is better to go home, before Spencer lecture me.

"Bid you farewell my friend..." Is no use, before I enter in the bus, I can't hold any longer a loud laugh come out of my mouth, but strangely I could swear he was laughing too.

The bus is empty after paying the pass, I take a small sit on the back in the window side, the sky in clouded and is most likely to rain, I enjoy the cold, most people shiver to it, but I like it better than the warm, maybe is only because I don't get many chances to be on the warm, I feel the bus slowing down a little, a small girl enter, she have red hair and a innocent face, I am pretty much sure she is about my age.

"How much?" She asks to the driver with a low voice, after hearing an emotionless response, she gets her sit, not so far from mine, I can see her face clearly, a frightened expression she is trembling, her small hand start rub on each other to find warmth on the friction...

For some reason I see fear on her eyes, and this attract me, the fact she is so vulnerable there...makes me smile and...Oh God, what am I saying...But I do want to get to her, so I stand and go...my legs goes mechanically on her way, taking the sit beside her, she press herself on the wall to avoid contact.

"Hey, are you ok, little girl?" My voice is a soft as possible, but emotionless as always.

"I-I'm fi-fine, thanks for as-asking."She must be really cold, taking out my coat and offering to her, I am with long sleeves so I won't mind it too much, she give me a confused look, the bus is not lit enough to her see my mark or so I hope.

"Than-thanks bu-but, I-I couldn't and.." She waves her hands frenetically trying to push it back.

"Shut up and accept my goodwill." Cutting her off abruptly, she give me a surprise look and take it.

An awkward silence keep it between us, my stop is one of the last so I hope she speaks something before I get out of here out, just out of discomfort.

"My name...is Flippy Lockluster, which one is yours?" I try to remember how to be polite, or so what Spencer told me it would, never ask as girl's name without saying your first.

"Flaky...Flaky Riddans, than-thanks." She speaks with a soft voice, her hand clutched together.

"Oh, he-here is my stop." She then give me my coat back and go away, giving me a shy smile with I try to be retributive but I suck at smiling.

I get in my small apartment, is in an lesser part of the town, a gift from Spencer, the location was chosen by me since I would...be less tan welcomed in the better parts of the town.

In the small bathroom my reflection looks back at me, a expressionless face, dark circles under my green eyes and a sickly pale skin and there it was the mark that cursed my path forever.

When you born, your soul is already formed, so there is three kind of mark, each one reflect the kind of soul you have, and so the way how people will treat you.

The bless mark: People like Spencer that are good by nature and tend to have a good life, they efforts thrive, those are rares, but not all of them are above being bad, but due to common sense they never seem to do anything bad...even murder is forgiven depending on the circumstance.

The human mark: People that have light and darkness on them, that they efforts are important to the rest of the world, they face conflict, but they can have more light or darkness, that depends on they upbringing.

The curse mark: Second class citizens, they say that one with such mark is the bringer of destruction, thus treated as scum, no forgiven shall be given, mostly become the shadows of the crime...people like me.

The fact that my mark is on my forehead don't help to socialize.

I'm Flippy Lockluster, was raised on a orphanage and my destiny is locked on this circle of agony, I know I am a monster deep down on my soul, and destiny is write down on stone...

This is my story...this is my untrue chance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, so I'm starting this story so I need to know if is good, so give me a review if you like it.**


	2. Illusion of Light

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**First person PoV and H********umanized.**

**Thanks for the review, and all the readers, so here it is, hope you guys like it, and please give a review.**

* * *

The phone kept rigging loudly, and my bed was jut too far away from it, the drapes locked any light that would try to enter in my room, so the bright screen of the phone was the only thing to light the whole room.

"Don't be Splendid, don't be him, so help me God if is him." Dragging myself towards the commode, looking at the screen bright letters wrote Splendid, my eye kept twitching while I tried to calm myself down, picking a knife while doing so...one two three stabs on the already damaged wall.

"Hello, how is my favorite maniac today?" Splendid spoke with that cheery voice of his, he always tried to counter balance my foul mood with this overly hyper mood of his...not to say, I hate it.

"In the worse of the moods ever." My voice goes out nothing more than a angry snarl.

"Oh but soon you will put a big smile on this face, because I found you yet another job, that match your violent skills just fine." I look to the clock to see it is 5:00 Am, this man...didn't just called me this time of the morning, because a freaking job offer.

"Splendid, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU IDIOT IT IS FREAKING 5 AM." I shout at the phone, I can't believe in this guy, I am going to kill him that is for sure.

"Whoa...bu-but I was so sure you would...never mind...I was just so anxious to tell you and I couldn't wait." He said with a sad voice.

"I know what you are trying to put here, but no, I am not falling for your low psychological way of blackmailing me , no way in hell, I can find a job myself."Is not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but the last job he found me, in the army, ended up badly and until now ,because I was too young to even be there, I serious still have problems with anything that make me remember my time there.

For almost 20 minutes nonstop, he was talking how about, this job was perfect to me, and the contractor was even aware of the curse mark on my forehead, which I tried to hide from everybody, but Splendid kept telling everyone, which made me angry...and relieved, after all we were friends, even being polar opposites.

"Ok, I will give it a try, happy?" I said abruptly interrupting his endless blabbering about how how much I would love this job.

"Can I go back to sleep..." Before I could end my sentence Splendid burst into my room, with bright eyes, and that Lammy girl by his side, she don't look very pleased.

"Thank you so much Flippy, you are sure to not repent your decision, I mean from now on you are my bodyguard, isn't this amazing." He give me a wide smile, I want to break his teeth so freaking much.

"Mr: Keylight I told you this is reckless, and..." Before she can say another word...thank God because this girl get in my nerves, Splendid take her in his arms, giving a passionate look at her.

"Oh Lammy, I was just joking, I mean do you think I need a bodyguard? I can protect us both." Lammy blush heavily, while trying to find words and adjusting her glasses.

"Ye-yes...I-I mean no, Mr: Keylight please hold yourself." She recompose herself and give me a deadly glare...a grin at her, she is funny not a lot girls could keep it up with Splendid...gallant nature for lack of more offensive word.

"Oh Lammy, you will be getting much more from this Don Juan." I pat her hair while pointing at her boss, which is very soft, much for her displeasure.

"Splendid..."I kick him in the back and stomp his back while he is in the ground.

"Because you are such an idiot, you are the one doing breakfast for the three of us, and you can't buy anything..."

The breakfast, unlike most of times, was fun, Lammy seems to be a good girl, I look to the window, moments like this makes me want that a brighter future did await me, but this is all light I have...I am the lock after all...the lock that keeps light away.

"Well, so tell me more about this job, I mean is even body guarding related?" I ask with sincere curiosity, because I could use some money right now, not like he would have denied if I did ask, but is good to walk on my own legs.

"It is for a a rich family, they are associates of the Keylights...the Human Mark family Riddans." The name did trigger something back in my mind, the girl in the bus, couldn't it be, people like her didn't took bus or any form of public transport.

"Ok, it is time go have a shower, shave and put the new suit I brought to you, I will be waiting down stairs." Both he and Lammy go away, I look at the clothing, nothing of a big deal...well actually it is.

Holsters, a long sleeved dark green shirt, a black jacket and boots...but those are just like my normal clothes...Gee Splendid is such a dumb person at times, I give a sigh and smile to myself, well at least I might enjoy this job a little.

Keylight main building.

The Keylight enterprise, many things happened here, many related with charity, but much more related with investment, every Keylight had to have the blessing mark on then, many people with the curse mark worked at the lower jobs around...they saw it as a kind of charity to then, I could only see in sadness...most of then maybe didn't even deserved this chance...but yet.

"Oh Splendid, you look charming as always." A not very slim woman that was in the waiting room left her place, giving Splendid a not long hug, opening a fan to hide her blushing cheeks,much like a lady should do, but a human mark was visible in her collarbone, she was pretty in her own way, beside her...there it was the girl I met in the bus, with a frilled soft red dress, her eyes in the ground, she tried to say something, but only a haste whisper came out.

My heart hasted at her very sight, it was a strange feeling, few people were of my likening or actually made something to me even care for they existence.

"Here is your new job Flippy." Splendid gave a huge smile, pointing at Flaky with his arm.

"Flaky Riddans...pleased to meet you sir Lockluster." She gave me a small smile.


	3. Darkest Mind

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, faves and fallows. Also Splendid=Spencer. I messed up in the chapter one.**

* * *

It was the same girl of the bus, of course now she looked a lot different, using a dress full of frills and ribbons, something that didn't suit her very much, her expression was plastic, it is obvious that she is not acting like she would do.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs:...? I guess is better for me enter in the game as well, for some reason I think it would be a bad decision to show that we met before, I start to scratch the back of my head.

"Flaky, you can call me Flaky." She keeps that plastic smile and cheerful attitude, her hands gently trembling, verdict..she is a nervous wreck, but her social position asks for her to act with this fake charisma...she is not comfortable with my presence...as she keep looking at the curse mark on my forehead.

"I don't think this job is such a good idea Splendid, I'm sorry I got to go." As a give the room my back, I can hear the older lady mischievously whispering to Lammy in relief, is not like I care that much I am used to this, but before I could get out Splendid get me by the back holding at my dog tags.

"No you are not, and Mrs: Ridanns." He backed to, what I assume is Flaky's mother, giving a smile, and starting to talk her into my services again while entering in a particular room. Getting a sit I see that the girl Lammy is trying to look as sympathetic as possible to Flaky, this is ridiculous the girl barely look at me, but just because someone have some kind of power she acts all sweet and stuff...

"God Lammy, you are such cynical person, don't fall on her talk Flaky, she is mean-spirited and..." Before I can say anything else, Lammy punch me in the face, for an outsider it would be a funny thing I suppose, but this hurts, I am not overly physically fit or a master on any martial arts...so I kind couldn't defend myself from a surprise attack.

"You ungentle jerk I am but a Lady, a very educated young woman and..." She was doing a face...a strange one, like some professor trying to explain a point to a student.

I kept looking while spoke a whole lot of things that I can't help but don't care at all, but one thing got my attention Flaky was giving small giggles.

"What is so funny?" She give a small jump in her sit, before recomposing herself she opens her mouth and says in a calm tone, one that was more like the first time I met her.

"I suppose it must be good to have friends like you two, teasing each other and all...I just never had many friend is all, I am sorry." This is more like her, shy and gentle and to that cheerful and energetic plastic personality that she held in front of her mother.

"Who is this jerk friend?" I head Lammy speaking loudly on my back, when I looked back she had a ironic grin, Flaky got back at giggling and Splendid came back from the particular reunion with Flaky's mother, the woman looked rather distressed, which was quite uncommon after someone spoke with Splendid, but since Splendid was smiling I suppose everything is ok.

"I need to go, I suppose the a cursed boy will suffice, who would get in is way and..." Before she finished her bitter sentence Splendid gave a dark look, but everything was so quickly I suppose it was just impression, he would never use such dark look.

"Flaky dear I am going, I trust your bodyguard will take anywhere you need." The woman was so hasty in taking a leave, this was really strange it was all no one should be be like that in a safe place like this, crossing my arms I could not help but wonder.

"Mr: Lockluster, I need to go back to college, I mean I had to get out to come to this meeting and..."

"No problem, come on."

After saying our goodbyes we took her car, one fun thing they didn't told me, I also had to drive for her, what a pain, it was a nice car, very expensive for sure well lets see what this machine is able to do.

"Tight your sit belt, you are flying from here own." I didn't knew where to go, but the speed was very high I couldn't help but enjoy it, while Flaky was barely breathing, her face was dead pale.

"Ar-are you alright man?" I asked while lowing the car speed, in a very embarrassed tone since the look on her face was really scared and creepy.

"Ye-yes, I -I am sorry, is just the old driver didn't ever got this kind of speed." She was asking sorry is a cute kind of way, not very suitable for someone in college, but ok I guess.

"You look really pale, are you sure that you are ok?" I ask trying to keep calm, but the situation was bad. First day of work and I almost scare her to death.

"I guess we are better go home." She spoke in a soft tone.

It is hard to fallow her direction, it was the richer part of the town, and all those big houses look the same, tall walls and all.

"It is here." She pointed the place, it is rather nice I think.

While getting up stairs she welcomes me to feel in home.

Even though I couldn't feel more out of place, is obviously one of those places where you need to clean up your act and act very polite, but I can't care less about those, people here are so hypocrites I hate then that woman's mother judging me...dead would fit that disgusting face and...

Oh God what the hell, what is happening to me.

"MR:Lockluster, are you ok?" I just realize that she is now on something that fit her more...it make forget that thought.

"Yes I am fine, how about you?" She take my hand, and look at me with soft and calm eyes.

"Then ok, your first day was not much of a treat or exciting, but allow me to thank you." In her eyes I see purity, I haven't saw her mark, but if I would to guess it is a bless one.

"So it is almost lunch time anyway, allow me to make something for us." She give me a childish smile.

As she insisted I kept only looking while she done all the work, good thing for me, she kept mixing and boiling things and stuff that I can't do to save my life, but something was bothering me, someone of her class shouldn't do this kind of thing.

"Hey, how come no one is making this for yah?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Hmm, I like more this way really." She smile closing her eyes to me, but this act couldn't had a worse timing it made several pans to fall, it is trigger for those bullets back at the army...and then everything fell in the black.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Give a review, thank you for reading.**


	4. Unsure Awakening

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So this chapter is on FLiqpy PoV, thank you for all the readers and reviewers. **

* * *

Where is this place, from whom is this voice, argh my head hurts like hell.

"FLippy, are you ok, Flippy?" I hear an annoying voice, full of worry...I am not alone...hehehe this will be fun. My eyes snap open, with sharp precision I analyse the situation, it is clearly a rich family house, there is a girl and...several sharp utensils, that is good enough, apparently the girl realized I woke, she gets at a smal distance from me, I suppose she wants to give me space to breath.

"Flippy, I-I am so-so sorry, I-I didn't meant too." I take her wrist and take her close, how annoying.

"You shut up, if you value your blood to stay in your body, you will keep shut." She keep looking at me with wide eyes, at the verge of tears I suppose, I can't say she isn't cute but...I close my mouth to her neck she shiver because of my hot breath, I can't help but grin at her face.

"Now now, pick the car keys, the better you got, sweetheart you and me are going for a ride." I arm lock her, picking one particularly nice knife on the desk, she walks clumsily, trembling from head to head to toe, she silently weeps.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry, I am not hurting you, but I need some money, you see I don't have idea where I am, or who are you, but money honey is all we need in this word, right ahahahaha." God this girl is so obedient, so boring I don't even have an excuse to hurt her.

"Wh-what, yo-you doing Flip-Flippy, yo-you were suppo-suppose to be my body-guard." She says before I force her in the car.

Why she keep calling me this? This is not my name, but then again what is my name? Who the freak am I? The only thing I am sure now, is that how much I want to hurt this person, as I accelerate and see more people, I want it all, blood everywhere chaos...? This primal instinct is everything I have to attain myself.

I stop the car, low fuel, damn it, punching the panel as harder as I can, the girl gives a little jump.

"Get out, now!" She is having trouble to open the door, gee I don't have the patience for this...before I open for her.

"Wait...give me any money you have with you, hurry up." Getting out of the car as fast as I can I run aimless, I don't have idea what to do, damn what the hell, why I am here, Flippy, Flippy, who the hell is this man...who the hell I am, and what is this sensation...why I hate those people so much.

I keep running and running looking for someone, anyone I need unleash this rage before it break me down, and now I realize this is a rather bad neighborhood, why am I thinking about that girl, so pathetic probably still curled crying in the car...so defenseless...such a easy prey...hahahah...perfect, I run around back at the car.

From afar I see her curled in the door, heavily trembling, embraced with her legs, two boys apparently were talking to her...what they are doing with _my_ prey.

"Hey girl, it is pretty car you have there, but you ain't pretty enough for this car...now are yah?" I hear the voice of the boy with a scarf, if the girl is annoying this boy makes me want to put my eardrums out.

"Yah, brother I don't think so, she is kind cute, we may get some fun with her after all."

"You two, don't get another step close to her, this is my prey, go find one for yourselves." I pick the knife, I really don't have the patience for this.

"Looks, girly you got someone to protect you." The girl pressed herself against the car even more.

"You know brother, the guy might have some nerve, let's have some fun with him first." Both took penknives from they pocket, haha they are out for play I see, tightening the knife on my hand...I charge both are get in surprise, and an opening, one single slash of my knife and the boy with a scarf gets a scar for his chest...damn this feels good...I need more, more of this thrill

"Lifty are you ok?" The boy with a hat scream, fear yes...yes they fear it is the most... it is the most delightful.

"Back down bro, this one is crazy." I look at him...time to finish the job.

"Well, I guess it is time to finish you off petty thief." I raise my knife, but before I can lunge the girl in gives a scream...so annoying.

"Argh, why you little..." Damn, where are they?

"See what you did, because of you stupid scream I lost them." I approach and she close her eyes tightly, pressing even harder her back against the car, I am drenched in blood

"I-I am so-sorry..." She keeps crying, so boring.

"You know for such easy prey, allow those two to get away, you are pretty dumb sweetheart..." I drawn a small line on her neck with the knife...it would be so easy...so very easy...at the same time so boring...I grin to myself...I can wait for a while, grabbing her wrist a forcefully put her on the car.

"So sweetheart, you are with a homicidal person that don't have idea where he is and is angry at every single breathing creature...now you are responding some questions I have." I see her shifty uncomfortable...but seems to agree.

"Who is Flippy?" Is the first thing I want to know, the person she takes me for.

"He is my body guard...he was you before he fainted in the kitchen." Hmph what a wimp...if he is me...and I am him...what the hell am I?

"What is your name?" Not long before her home, she seems to be less afraid...I look at her with sharp eye which made her go back to the contracted stance.

"I am Flaky...Flaky Riddans...and...Flippy was my body guard...what makes you..." I grin to myself, this girl might be some kind of trouble magnet...this can be fun...hahaha...I can use this...I know I can.

"Call me Fliqpy then...Fliqpy..." I try the sound of it...dons't sound that bad.

"Lockluster...your second name is Lockluster..." The girl whispers...

After getting in her house I change...she is in the couch, I feel so much calm...since the car travel...it is almost like...why...is everything...falling in white.

* * *

**Basically this is the creation of Fliqpy in this fic, so this is why he is so confused on who he is and stuff. Please give a review, they are great and all of you are great.**


	5. Unstable Link

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So, I was so busy and stuff sorry for the little hiatus, but here it is, hope the grammar is better.**

**Thank you for all the readers and reviews.**

* * *

"What happened?" My head, it hurts, I feel like there is woodpecker hitting it, everything seem so bright, my eyes can barely adapt to the light or open, soft hands keep trying make me sit, but I can't organized my thoughts enough to know from whom is this hand.

"Fliqpy, oh my God please, wake up, please." This voice, why is she so worried? Why is taking so long for me to be able to move, I can tell she is worried, and since my chest feels wet, I can tell she is crying, but why? I am only her's bodyguard.

Slowly I feel my eyes opening completely, she is there her face on my chest, what is that she is so afraid of? She can't be so attached with someone she just met, her's head slowly gets up, I look into her eyes, she was really worried, and like we were in some bad movie...we both blush at the same time.

I get up, feeling uncomfortable with this, what the hell? She tries to mimic me, but she stumble on her own feet, falling right on me, good thing I was able to catch her, she looks up to me, well I am not even that tall, 5"8' or so, she is so petite I feel a lot taller, she is kind cute I must admit and...argh, I need focus.

"Oh...well than-thank you Fliqpy." She looks down, going back some steps, then it hits me, who is Fliqpy?

"Flaky...my names is Flippy, why are you calling me like this? What have happened after I fainted in the kitchen." Now I am worried, what time it is? I look to every angle, until I finally find a clock, 9:00 PM...what have happened?

"Wel-well...yo-you see..." Then she told me, the whole day I was out, but my body was moving, can't be...it simply can't be...I went insane, and I didn't even realized, crap ...damned fate.

"Flaky...I a sorry, I understand if you want fired, it is ok." I can't handle it, is simply too much I need to get out of here, so I ran, before she could even if speak something, everything falls apart as always, Splendid tries to do something nice to me, and then I screw up, but it is not my fault and this is the first time, split personality...well a isn't this nice?

"I am getting cynical, even on my thoughts." I let a small chuckle get out of my mouth, and is only now I see where I am, in a old playground, the one I used to play, back at the days of the Orphanage. I didn't knew it was so close of the nice parts of the city.

I glare with sad eyes, it is night and clouded, pretty much the opposite, the first years weren't that bad, everyone was adopted, one by one, most with the Human Mark, there were only two with different ones, me and Splendid, he couldn't be adopted by any commoner, so to say. He had to wait for the perfect family, and he found it.

Mrs: Loretta raised me until I was 18, then even volunteering myself to be the groundskeeper, she couldn't, it was against the rules. Now I come to think she would be very sad to see that all the times she protected me of those hating glares, she was wrong, I really am a putrid fruit.

I pick a sit on a swing, and stats to rain...man not my day...not my day at all.

"You know...Mister: Lockluster, I hope you have a good excuse to be out of the bed at this hour of the night." The voice was soft, yet firm, I give a small laugh, is like I am hearing the old woman again.

"I miss the old woman...I wonder how Mrs: Loretta is." I look down at a small pool that is forming, a blurry reflection appears behind me, quickly I take the person's arm and try to lock it, an umbrella falls in the ground.

"Argh, let me go." The person spoke angrily, now I that I can see closely this lilac hair...the only person I know with this color of hair is...not my day at all.

"I am sorry Lammy, I didn't meant to..." Before I can even form my next word, she is with the umbrella on my neck, her make up and hair melted...I think this is why she is so angry.

"You brute...I can't believe, I tried to help you and is that how you pay me?" And again she started to babbling a bunch of stuff, again like a teacher proving a point, she even kept adjusting her glasses without needing.

"Wait, why are you here?" The question caught her out of guard, I could easily tell by the expression she made.

"Well, Splendid and I... we were looking for you..." She said in a whisper, her expression saddened, was that...worry? The girl did nothing but, being spiteful towards me.

"Were...you worried?" The rain started to weaken, she just made a gesture with her head...friends tease each other but...were we friends?

"You know...Splendid said many good things about you, before we got you out of the jail, so I don't think you are such a bad person." She tried not to look at me, a smile spread through my face, well, I pick her by the neck, and mess her's hair.

"Aren't you 21? You jerk stop it." I can't help but laugh, I would do anything to end that overly sweet moment...I hate those so very much.

"Come, we need to meet Splendid...I need to tell you guys one thing." I put my jacket on her, trying not to look back, she leading the way.

Well that will be a pain to explain.

"Argh." I hear Lammy's scream, when I look in her direction I see two boys, one with his front covered in bloody bandages.

"Well,well if isn't the girls' protector, we were thinking in a way to give you back the cut.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in desperation, I need to get Lammy out of here, I feel my eyes going wide when not far from here I hear a gun shot, thankfully didn't came from them and...why I feel so drowsy all of the sudden? I...I can't feel my legs...

* * *

"Hahahahaha." Good morning to me...

"Flippy?" I hear a girl calling, but it was not the same girl, I look at her, the two hourglasses I saw early holding her.

"Man, you two freaks came just in time...I need to _kill_, the boredom, hahahaha."

"Flippy..." I hear the voice of the girl calling in fear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, leave a review and tell what you think so far.**


End file.
